1802 Contos de RedBeauty
by lizziecamp
Summary: Ruby e Belle estão juntas há alguns anos. Porém, percebem que o mais difícil de um relacionamento é mantê-lo. Será que elas conseguirão passar por todas as dificuldades e provar que o amor basta? Ou terão que descobrir um novo caminho? *Continuação de Lua, Rosas e Poesia **RedBeauty (F/F slash)
1. 1802 Contos de RedBeauty

**1802 Contos de RedBeauty**

O primeiro passo que dei para dentro do quarto fez com que tablado de madeira rangesse, me fazendo hesitar se deveria seguir. Não havia iluminação no quarto, a não ser pela da lua quase cheia que brilhava destacando-se no céu em meio a tantas estrelas comuns as noites de inverno de Storybrooke. O verdadeiro breu instalado no quarto fez com que eu só percebesse a silhueta de Belle na cama, já adormecida, ou fingindo estar. Engoli em seco, pois há algumas noites que eu notara que a jovem vinha se recolhendo antes mesmo de nos encontrarmos para um beijo de boa noite.

Tirei a camisa branca do uniforme da lanchonete, deixando-a em cima da poltrona, e me mantendo apenas com a regata branca que usava por baixo da camisa. Fazia cerca de dois anos que a Vovó havia falecido, fazendo com que a lanchonete e pensão tornassem minha responsabilidade por completo. Belle, a maior parte das vezes, ficava em casa, cuidava da pensão, onde inaugurara uma sala de leitura cheia de estantes com os mais diversos livros, enquanto que eu, administrava melhor a lanchonete. Suspirei, mais uma vez olhando-a dormir, e me perguntei se talvez eu devesse me aproximar, dizer boa noite.

Acabei desistindo da ideia, por medo de interromper seu sono, ou bem falando o velho e bom português, com medo de encará-la, eu sabia que no mais tardar alguma conversa viria, e só de pensar nessa possibilidade ficava extremamente desconfortável.

Desviei os olhos do quarto, e foi então que um livro em especial me chamou a atenção. Eu o reconhecia. Fui me aproximando até a escrivaninha, acomodando-me na cadeira de escritório que havia ali. Passei a mão por cima daquela capa de couro, relembrando meu aniversário quando ganhara este livro. Meus olhos fixaram naquele título escrito em dourado: "1802 Contos de RedBeauty". Belle, em sua muita criatividade para presentes, havia surgido com a ideia de escrevermos contos sobre nossa história juntas, sobre nós, mas a bem da verdade, ela sempre escrevera ali bem mais do que eu.

"- Ruby...Ruby...não está esquecendo de nada, amor? -" Disse ela uma vez em nosso aniversário de dois anos de namoro. Poucas as páginas ali eram assinadas por mim nestes cinco anos que estávamos juntas, porém, de alguns meses para cá eu não havia se quer pego no livro.

Pela minha cabeça, tantas coisas passaram, o medo de haver algum recado ali, exigindo que eu saísse de casa, que nossa relação estava acabada. Eu sabia que meus últimos erros com Belle iam além de algumas páginas não escritas, e as atitudes dela vinham demonstrando isso.

Mal trocávamos um bom dia ou boa noite, e se havia um selinho ao dia era muito. Durante os anos que passamos juntas, por diversas vezes, a vi me chamar a atenção pela falta de demonstração de amor, que indicava falta de interesse e tantas outras teorias que Belle criava em sua cabeça. Mas a verdade, era que eu nunca soubera lidar com sentimentos, mal conseguia entender os meus, quanto mais os alheios. E quanto mais eu postergava lidar com isso, pior ia ficando.

Nunca disse que não a amava, pelo contrário, quando a encontrei, soube que era ela, que é ela e que seria ela por toda a minha vida, mas meu ledo engano foi ter acreditado que isso fosse suficiente para me fazer amar, demonstrar e cuidar. Mais do que nunca eu havia tido a certeza de que uma relação não poderia ser baseada apenas em amor, pois uma vez que as sementes deste são plantadas, é necessário regar e continuar a cuidar para que floresça. Finalmente aquelas frases tão clichês me faziam sentido, e foi ai que eu comecei a perceber que a situação era grave.

Abri o livro, ajustando a luminária com uma luz bastante fraca, para não acordá-la, e comecei a folhear aquelas páginas que pareciam intactas de tão bem cuidadas. O capricho de Belle para cada coisa que ela fazia, sempre bem feita, nunca por fazer, me admirara desde o dia em que a conheci.

Me impressionei com a quantidade de páginas escritas, ao mesmo tempo que tive medo, receio do que ela tanto poderia ter ali escrito. Porém, à medida que fui avançando nos contos, nas páginas, foi notando que as palavras foram diminuindo, os contos encurtando, até o momento de só sobrarem páginas em branco.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas de modo a ser difícil de controlar. Desde a morte de minha avó que eu havia prometido que seria forte, que não as derramaria mais, mas aquele nó na garganta, que chegava a doer, aquele choro causado pelo medo de que nosso amor tivesse acabado assim, em páginas vazias, páginas em branco, fez com que pouco a pouco, eu permitisse que elas fossem rolando por meu rosto.

Conto nº1:

"Dezoito de Fevereiro do ano de Dois Mil e Doze. Muitas pessoas pareciam não se importar com datas, mas eu, me prendia tão forte à elas nos momentos que me eram marcantes, que às vezes até mesmo me incomodava, por esperar e querer que também se apagassem aos detalhes. Um detalhe faz a diferença. Um detalhe faz toda a diferença.

Não fazia muito tempo que eu havia conhecido o que era a liberdade depois de anos trancafiada naquele quarto. A luz do dia, a cidade, as pessoas, tudo eram uma enorme novidade que eu necessitava urgentemente vivenciar pelo tempo perdido.

Uma caneca de café a minha frente fazia com o cheiro daquela bebida preta fosse dominando o aroma no ar, por mais que quisesse me concentrar nas torradas que haviam acabado de me servir, meus olhos continuavam, discretamente, acompanhando os movimentos daquela jovem. Saia curta, camisa decotada, cabelo com umas três tonalidades diferentes, uma combinação de cores completamente brega e uma maquiagem exagerada. Eu teria todas as críticas a fazer a ela, vários coisas para apontar, mas no instante em que via aquelas orbes verdes claras, quase azuis, por algum motivo, sentia o interior de meu corpo tremer, e de repente, minha mente de esvaziava, e eu me via começando a observar seus traços. As maçãs do rosto proeminentes e avermelhadas, a forma como franzia a testa em um jeito brincalhão com as conversas jogadas fora e até mesmo o leve balançar de seu quadril conforme caminhava. Senti minha garganta queimar, seria aquele um sinal de ciúmes? Eu tinha vontade de que ela estivesse debruçada em minha mesa, conversando comigo e lançando aqueles olhares perigosos para mim.

Revirei os olhos, afastando os pensamentos egoístas, eu estava ficando louca. Tinha Rumple, aquele a quem eu havia declarado amor eterno e finalmente conseguira reecontrar depois de tantos anos, como, então, poderia ficar ali, desejando e pensando na garçonete da lanchonete? Suspirei, se quer sabia seu nome por medo de encarar aquele crachá, tão perigosa e estrategicamente próximo ao decote de sua camisa.

Baixei meus olhos, encarando novamente a bebida escura e que parecia estar até gelada, reprimindo e reprovando tudo que me passava pela cabeça. Tomei um gole, e o gosto amargo e frio me obrigou a fazer uma careta que foi interrompida por uma voz que eu estivera atenta, ainda que de longe, instantes antes.

"- Olá, sou Ruby..."

Meus olhos azuis se arregalaram na mais completa surpresa, a bebida permanecia em minha boca e só havia duas soluções. Engoli rapidamente, sentindo o gosto amargo me queimar a garganta pela forma apressada com que fizera isto.

"- Belle."

Respondi, ainda encabulada, sentindo meu rosto ferver pela forma com que eu havia sido pega em flagrante. Será que meus pensamentos em algum instante foram altos? Será que a jovem percebera meu olhar?" - Belle.

Eu voltara a primeira página daquele livro. Ao primeiro conto escrito, que eu lera apenas uma vez, no início de nosso namoro ainda, naquela fúria enlouquecida dos corações aquecidos pela paixão. Passei as mãos sobre a página, percebendo que algumas lágrimas haviam caído sobre aquela folha. Talvez Belle me mataria quando fosse buscar o livro, todo aquele enorme cuidado e proteção em vão, o livro de repente teriam páginas manchadas. Manchadas, mas ainda sim, eram sinceras.

Desejei não ter lido aquilo uma única vez, e na busca desesperada de um acerto de contas, meus olhos buscaram e releram uma a uma daquelas palavras que compunham o primeiro conto inúmeras vezes até me fazer perder as contas.

Levantei os olhos, encarando o porta-lapís que havia ali em cima. Sem pensar, peguei uma caneta, e quando a tive em mãos, me perguntei se seria uma boa ideia. Logo eu, tão péssima com as palavras, tão péssima em falar dos sentimentos, tentar dizer algo.

Mas Belle merecia, meu amor a ela merecia, e eu teria que tentar.

A folha do verso à que ela havia escrito estava em branco, e tentei me concentrar, buscando o que deveria ter feito anos atrás. Minha letra saía um pouco mais tremula que o normal, porém, mesmo assim continuei naquelas palavras, naquilo que era quase um recado, uma forma de me desculpar por tantas mancadas.

"Cabelos castanhos, muitos sorrisos e os olhos que me faziam ter vontade de mergulhar naquela imensidão azul. Belle, tão bela quanto o nome. Tão princesa quanto a fama. Não somente no sentido Real da palavra, e sim na dignidade, na moral e na alma. Tive medo do instante em que a vi, medo pela cascata de emoções que me desencadeava. De repente, conforme os dias que íamos dividindo juntas, eu me via como nunca imaginara antes. Pensamentos constantes, frio na barriga e tantas outras coisas que eu sempre classificara como "caretagem". Mas nada me deixava mais com medo de lhe revelar a verdade, de pensar na possibilidade que pudesse afastar aquela que eu desejava ter comigo por quanto tempo me fosse permitido."

ps: O vestido azul e xadrez que você usava naquele primeiro dia da lanchonete, sempre fora o meu favorito.

Não fora fácil encontrar palavras, me ater a detalhes e expressar meus sentimentos de uma forma que eu nunca havia feito antes, de uma forma que eu nunca havia parado para pensar, porém permaneci em claro aquela noite inteira, completando um a um dos contos que Belle havia escrito.

Ao chegar no final das páginas escritas, o último conto, nº 1793, o qual Belle havia se dedicado, já expressando a crise do nosso relacionamento, eu não conseguia conter as lágrimas, tão pouco o choro...como eu havia deixado chegar nesse ponto?! Nossa história que era tão linda, digna de páginas dos mais renomados romances.

Hesitante, porém com vontade de continuar aquelas páginas, de completar nossos 1802 contos, tornei a pegar o lápis e começar a escrever. Provavelmente não havia usado palavras tão belas quanto as de Bell, e possivelmente eu havia deixado escapar uma ou outra ocasião, mas quando cheguei no último conto que deveria escrever, eu sabia muito bem quais as palavras que gostaria de usar.

_Conto nº1802:_

_" Eu sei que esta não é a solução, mas me ajuda a buscar um novo começo?!_

_Eu amo você,_

_R."_


	2. Pela Primeira Vez

*N/A: Trechos baseado na música For the First Time (The Script)

watch?v=CPEBN2dVNUY

**Pela Primeira Vez**

_Conto nº1802:_

_" Eu sei que esta não é a solução, mas me ajuda a buscar um novo começo?!_

_Eu amo você,_

_R."_

"_She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart_

_While I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar._

_And we don't know how, how we got into this mad situation_

_Only doing things out of frustration_

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard "_

Recomeçar. Eu gostaria que fosse tão simples como pronunciar. Mas a verdade é que é bem mais difícil do que eu esperava. Desde que eu havia me comprometido com o recomeço, desde que eu havia completado uma a uma das páginas daquele livro de contos que Belle nos dera de presente em homenagem ao nosso namoro anos atrás, nós tínhamos concordado em tentar mais uma vez.

Eu havia diminuído as noites na lanchonete, havia trocado o balcão daquele bar, por mais noites que pudéssemos passar juntas. E ela havia prometido que tentaria ser mais compreensiva, que me ajudaria a fazer nossa relação funcionar. E embora nós estivéssemos juntas naquele barco que era nossa vida, ainda, algumas vezes, era bastante difícil remar em sincronia.

- Querida...- Eu sussurrei, entrando em nosso quarto na pousada depois de mais uma tarde de trabalho.

Ela levantou os olhos de um livro, como sempre fazia e me encarou. Seus olhos azuis fixos a mim brilharam quando vi um sorriso surgindo em seu rosto. Suspirei aliviada, me lembrando do quanto eu era agradecida por aquele sorriso, o quanto ele havia me feito falta nos últimos tempos.

Fui me aproximando, tirando a bolsa tiracolo xadrez e deixando-a na poltrona ao lado.

- Você chegou cedo hoje! – Ela sorriu de canto, quando nos cumprimentamos com um selinho. Sentei no braço da poltrona onde ela estava e imediatamente seus braços envolveram minha cintura. Beijei o topo da cabeça da castanha.

- Eu disse que eu tentaria...não disse?! – Sussurrei baixinho, enquanto meu olhar se perdeu por alguns instantes no horizonte daquele quarto. Era o mesmo quarto de antes, o meu quarto na pousada da vovó, e foi inevitável não lembrar de alguns momentos nossos ali no início do nosso namoro.

- É você disse...e...e eu estou orgulhosa de você! – Belle me encarou e mais uma vez nossos lábios se encontraram. Seu beijo doce, suave, me fez arrepiar levemente e eu levei a mão ao rosto dela, acariciando sua pele aveludada levemente. -...quer dizer...isso tá funcionando, não tá?! – Os olhos azuis de Belle me encontraram e em sua testa haviam rugas de preocupação que me fez rir.

Ela me deu um soco de leve na perna ao perceber a risada.

-Ai! – Resmunguei, ainda rindo.

- Ruby...é sério...- Os lábios de Belle se curvaram em um bico, ela sempre fazia a mesma coisa quando ficava brava.

- Eu não sei, querida, eu...não sei...eu quero que funcione! – Confessei. – Eu quero isso mais que tudo!

- Então diga que estamos funcionando! Eu preciso saber! – Ela exclamou, suspirando. Eu sabia que Belle precisava das palavras muito mais do que eu. Acariciei as madeixas onduladas de seu cabelo castanho, sentindo o perfume doce de rosas que ela emanava.

- Vamos passar o final de semana na floresta! – Sussurrei próximo ao ouvido da castanha, dando um beijinho em sua orelha.

- Na floresta?! – Bell repetiu, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. – Não é lua cheia...

- Por isso mesmo, vamos passar o final de semana na floresta?!

- Mas e a lanchonete? A pensão?! – Ela indagou, toda preocupada.

- Nós damos um jeito, eu pedimos ajuda para o Leroy para nos ajudar com a lanchonete...e...e..eu posso fechar a pousada por um final de semana.

- Você tem certeza?! – Seus olhos ainda me encaravam mostrando preocupação.

- Belle! – Exclamei, fazendo uma careta.

- O queeeee? – A castanha pareceu não entender.

- Eu estou tentando, e você que está colocando pesares onde não precisa...

Belle fez uma careta, e eu roubei um beijo dela.

- Mas...

- Vamos?!

- Ok, vamos! – Apesar de colocar vários empecilho, quando concordou, Belle acabou sorrindo de um jeito meigo que me fez roubar ainda mais beijos dela. – Mas...- Ela voltou a falar alguns instantes depois, mas a encarei como se falasse "não começa". – Não, espera, você não sabe o que eu vou perguntar... – Belle se apressou logo a explicar. - ...o que vamos fazer na floresta?

Acabei rindo da preocupação dela desta vez, e levei mais um soquinho.

- Ruby, fala! – Ela insistiu com uma certa manhã e eu me levantei do braço da poltrona, parando de frente para onde ela estava sentada. Me inclinei levemente até que meus olhos verdes encontrassem aquela imensidão azul cintilante que eram os dela, e sussurrei.

- Surpresa!- Foi tudo o que eu disse.

- Eiii, espera! – Ela gritou, enquanto eu ia caminhando na direção do banheiro.

- Surpresa, Belle! – Repeti, antes de encostar a porta do banheiro, acabando com as esperanças dela.

- Não é justo! – Escutei Bell resmungar baixinho lá fora e podia até imaginar seus braços cruzados e mais uma vez aquela expressão emburrada que ela fazia. Esta imagem me fez rir, talvez nós estivéssemos conseguindo.

"_She needs me now but I can't seem to find the time_

_I got a new job now in the unemployment line_

_And we don't know how, how we got into this mess is it a God's test_

_Someone help us cause we're doing our best_

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard"_

- Ruby…- Escutei o sussurro no meu ouvido quando já estávamos deitadas, eu estava exausta e por pouco não havia pegado no sono. Me virei levemente para encará-la, esbarrando levemente em seu corpo. Sorri ao ver seu cabelo ondulado desgrenhado, e passei a mão, ajeitando algumas madeixas.

- O que Bell? – Sussurrei, sentindo seus dedos descerem por cima da blusa regata que eu usava. Acabei sorrindo com o arrepio que o toque dela me causou e me mexi um pouco na cama. Belle diminuiu ainda mais o espaço entre nós. Eu encarava com surpresa, já fazia algum tempo que ela não tomava nenhuma iniciativa assim.

Ela foi aproximando a boca de meu rosto, beijando toda a maçã dele, depois meu queixo, até chegar em meus lábios. Eu não pude evitar, desci minha mão lentamente pelas costas de Belle, acariciando-a por cima do tecido de seda da camisola azul claro que ela usava. Ao perceber que eu retribuía as carícias, senti seus lábios roçando por meu rosto até irem em direção a minha orelha. Provocando um estremecimento ainda maior por meu corpo.

- Qual é a surpresa? – Escutei enfim ela sussurrar, mostrando as reais intenções.

Acabei rindo, eu havia me esquecido como era bom vê-la com esse tipo de expectativa que ela estava criando para o final de semana, como era bom preparar surpresas para ela.

- Sem revelações! – Sussurrei, beijando os lábios de Belle com vontade, mas quase no mesmo instante a percebi recuar.

- RUM! – Belle resmungou, cruzando os braços, e virando de costas para mim, se afastando no mesmo instante.

Continuei observando-a e pude perceber que ela contraia os lábios, segurando o riso. Me aproximei novamente e beijei seu rosto com carinho.

- Nós estamos funcionando! – Sussurrei em seu ouvido, e desta vez o sorriso de Belle ocupou toda a face dela. Belle não disse nada, mas puxou meu braço para abraçá-la, para que pudéssemos dormir juntas.

"_But we're gonna start by_

_Drinking old cheap bottles of wine_

_Sit talking up all night_

_Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah"_

Os dias até o final de semana pareceram voar. Apesar das insistentes perguntas de Belle a respeito de qualquer coisa que eu fazia, na tentativa de descobrir uma pista que fosse a respeito do nosso final de semana na floresta, eu consegui manter o segredo e a surpresa.

- Ruby...vamos?! – Ela perguntou do hall de entrada da pousada, que estaria fechada para clientes este final de semana.

- Pera...só falta mais uma coisa...- Gritei da cozinha.

- O que...?- Escutei os passos dela na direção da cozinha.

- Não, não...não se atreva! – Censurei e quando levantei os olhos ela estava voltando para a porta. Acabamos trocando um olhar e sorrisos cúmplices, quase como antigamente.

Coloquei a mochila nas costas, andando na direção dela.

- Pronto...podemos ir?

Belle concordou com a cabeça ansiosamente.

Estacionei o carro nas proximidades da floresta e começamos a caminhar, adentrando no meio de toda aquela mata. A noite já havia caído e as criaturas da noite, como corujas, grilos, e morcegos começavam a aparecer. Cada vez que adentrávamos mais mata adentro, mais eu sentia Belle se aproximar de mim, até ela agarrar firmemente em meu braço quando um morcego passou por ela.

- AHH-AAAHH! – Ela se abaixou, e eu acabei rindo.

- Ruby! – Belle se levantou, arrumando o cabelo e respirando fundo.

- Isso não é nada romântico. – A castanha fez uma careta, andando mais atenta.

- Espere...- Sorri com segundas intenções.

Quando sussurrei isso, vi uma pontinha de esperança nascer em Belle novamente. Caminhamos por mais quarenta minutos até Belle começar a resmungar que estava cansada de andar. Parei, repentinamente.

- Eu não sei fazer isso direito...ok...vou precisar da sua ajuda! – A encarei, e Belle concordou com a cabeça. Vi seus olhos percorrerem todo o arredor, talvez ela estivesse esperando balões em forma de corações, ou sei lá, mas não existia nada disso. E foi a partir daí que comecei a ficar com medo do que Belle estava esperando para aquela noite.

Mesmo assim, tentei não transparecer, e logo o barulho de água corrente anunciou que nosso destino havia chegado. Ela me encarou, e eu disse.

- Chegamos! – Eu mantinha um sorriso largo, e Belle parecia ainda desconfiada.

- Quais são suas intenções, Ruby?! – A castanha arqueou a sobrancelha novamente, talvez eu nunca a tivera visto tão desconfiada.

- Recomeçar! – Falei a verdade, mas fui recebida com alguns tapinhas de Belle.

- Sua tarada! – Ela resmungou, mas percebi que Bell ria, se divertia, e isso me fez relaxar. Soltei a mochila na grama, abraçando-a de costas. Beijei a nuca dela, desejando sentir sua pele arrepiada.

- Tarada? Quem foi que tentou me bulinar outro dia afim de alguma dica do que seria a surpresa?...- Indaguei, brincando com Bell, porém, voltei falando sem brincadeiras em seguida. - Embora, eu confesse, que está noite você está incrível...e...eu não tenho como negar o quanto você me provoca, ...calma...não é por ai que vamos recomeçar! – Sussurrei no ouvido dela e estendi uma das mais para pegar a alça na mochila enquanto que a outra permaneci abraçando Belle por trás até nós nos encaminharmos para onde eu queria. Sentamos próximas as roxas, era a melhor vista possível da cachoeira. Fiquei por alguns instantes observando-a encarar a natureza. Eu tinha ali as duas coisas que mais amava no mundo. Minha floresta, que era e sempre seria a minha casa, e a minha mulher. Tirei da mochila uma garrafa de vinho, e isto logo chamou a atenção de Belle.

- Uaaaau! Nós merecemos vinho esta noite é?! – Ela brincou.

- Nós merecemos todas as noites vinho! – Pisquei para ela, enquanto sacava a rolha da garrafa. – Mas...como você tem uma namorada não domesticada...ela acabou esquecendo os copos...- Acabei confessando, isso realmente não estava programado, e vi Belle rindo.

- Eu acho que terei que cuidar melhor da minha totó...- Belle riu, e eu acabei fazendo uma careta.

- Totó? Eu já recebi apelidos melhores...- Virei um gole no gargalo da garrafa.

- Ahhhh é, senhorita Ruby? Quem andou te apelidando melhor? – A castanha cruzou os braços.

Sorri para ela com malícia, propositalmente para provocá-la, e quando eu sabia estar prestes a levar mais um soco, estiquei a garrafa de vinho a ela.

- Você não presta...- Belle resmungou, mas bebeu alguns goles da bebida, enquanto eu procurava por mais coisas na mochila.

- O que mais tem ai? – Ela perguntou, e eu parei um instante para observá-la. Nunca imaginaria vê-la tomar vinho no gargalo, sentada nas rochas no meio da madrugada.

- Hmm...umas coisas ai que eu contrabandeei pra você...

- O quee? – Belle indagou animada e eu acabei rindo ao ver suas bochechas coradas. Me perguntei se aquilo era pelo entusiasmo ou pelo vinho. Provavelmente a segunda opção.

Estiquei o saquinho de papel para ela. A castanha rapidamente puxou da minha mão e quase sem acreditar, exclamou ao tirar um dos bolinhos dali de dentro.

- Muffins de amora! – Ela disse cheia de entusiasmo, e me devolvendo a garrafa de vinho. – Há quanto tempo que eu não via um desses...

Acabei sorrindo pela felicidade dela.

- Fui eu que fiz...

- Aww eu vou experimentar agora mesmo e...- Belle parou de falar ao dar a primeira mordida, o que me preocupou.

- Bell...que foi?...você não gostou?...- Indaguei com preocupação.

Ela engoliu em seco o pedaço que tinha na boca.

- Er...eu acho que você trocou, amor,...trocou o açúcar pelo sal...porque essa é a amora mais salgada que eu já comi na minha vida! – Belle gargalhou da minha cara, e eu fiquei meio sem reação. Ok, eu não era a melhor coisa na cozinha mas...

Ao perceber que eu havia sido pega de surpresa, pois contava mesmo que os bolinhos dessem certo, Belle se aproximou, sentando em meu colo, toda cheia de carinhos.

- Eiii...amor...calma...o que vale é a intenção e...

- Estes eram para dar certo...- Confessei, visivelmente chateada.

Recebi os beijinhos de Belle em meu rosto que tentava fazer com que eu me sentisse melhor.

- Eu tenho vinho e você...quem precisa de mais? – Escutei seu sussurro malicioso em meu ouvido, fazendo com que meu corpo inteiro se arrepiasse.

Nossos olhos se encontraram e acabamos caindo na gargalhada juntas.

- Ok, essa é a pior noite romântica do mundo...eu realmente não sei fazer isso...

- Não...não...espera...essa é a melhor noite romântica do mundo!

- Ahn? – Não havia entendido, quer dizer, tinha sido um desastre, da longa caminhada aos bolinhos salgados.

- Eu tenho você comigo! É a melhor noite do mundo. – Belle sorriu, e rimos mais uma vez juntas.

"_Smiling but we're close to tears_

_Even after all these years_

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting_

_For the first time"_

- Não amor, não...nunca. Sabe por que eu nunca desistiria de você? Porque há anos atrás...nessa mesma floresta, nesta mesma cachoeira...eu vi você vir atrás de mim, mesmo depois de saber toda a verdade, e não só isso, de ter me visto...como...como aquele monst-...- Parei de falar quando os lábios de Belle encontraram os meus em um beijo.

Logo em seguida ela sussurrou sem afastar a boca da minha.

- Nunca diga isso. Você é Ruby...a minha Ruby...- Seus dedos acompanharam a linha da minha sobrancelha, enquanto Belle encarava profundamente meus olhos. -...você é a minha lobinha, minha doce lobinha, péssima na cozinha...- Ela riu, e eu acabei rindo também, entre as lágrimas. -...mas é a minha Ruby! E se a lua faz parte de você, ela faz parte de mim também...- Belle segurou minha mão, beijando com delicadeza meu pulso.

- Eu amo você. – A abracei mais forte em meu corpo. – Amo como nunca imaginei ser capaz de amar.

- Está vendo?! Se você ama, não pode ser um monstro. Nunca. O amor é o sentimento mais lindo que existe.

Acabei sorrindo meio boba por aquele ligeiro jeitinho tão característico de Belle, que me fazia amá-la tanto. Ela fazia tudo parecer tão simples, tão fácil.

"_She's in line at the dole with her head held high_

_While I just lost my job I didn't lose my pride_

_And we both know how, how we're going make it work when it hurts_

_When you pick yourself up you get kicked to the dirt_

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard"_

Nossos olhos haviam se encontrado mais uma vez. Eu sabia que não seria fácil, mas eu sabia também que Belle era tudo o que eu queria, o que eu precisava e o que eu tinha. Não havia dúvida do quanto eu era encantada por aquela beleza, interior e exterior de Belle.

Me surpreendendo, ela puxou a garrafa de vinho da minha mão, rindo e virou mais alguns goles.

- Eii...não vai acabar com isso sozinha! – A abracei forte, enquanto a castanha virava mais um gole. Enchi seu rosto de beijos, mordendo levemente a maçã do rosto dela.

"_But we're gonna start by_

_Drinking old cheap bottles of wine_

_Sit talking up all night_

_Doing things we haven't for a while, a while yeah"_

- Alguém ta ficando vermelha de tão quente que tá…- Sussurrei no ouvido de Belle, ao sentir seu rosto macio fervendo. - Nos encaramos, e Belle deu uma gargalhada exagerada.

- Você era melhor nas cantadas no começo do nosso namoro, Ruby...- Belle confessou com tamanha sinceridade, que eu até parei por um instante de brincar e a observei, rindo.

- Como é que é? – Tentei pegar a garrafa de vinho, que já estava quase no final, da sua mão. – E alguém é fraca pra vinho...

- Ei, sai! – Ela puxou a garrafa pro próprio corpo.

- Ahhhh não...a gente já não tem bolinhos, e você quer o vinho todo pra você? – Sussurrei em brincadeira, passando a ponta dos meus dedos pela lateral do corpo de Belle, que ainda continuava em meu colo. – Só um golinho...amor...- Sussurrei na nuca de Bell desta vez.

Ela estremeceu logo na sequência, inquieta em meu colo e fazendo que não com a cabeça algumas vezes.

- A culpa de não termos bolinhos foi sua, então o vinho é meu! – Mais uma vez ela se remexeu, e segurei na cintura, fazendo-a parar por um instante, na primeira vez eu duvidara que ela tinha segundas intenções, mas já estava começando a achar que aquilo era intencional.

- A garrafa é sua...mas por favor, você para de me provocar assim...ou eu...- Confessei em sussurro, e Belle foi se virando para me encarar. Quando nossos olhos se encontraram, parei de falar.

- Ou você?! – Percebi um sorriso malicioso no canto da boca dela.

"_Smiling but we're close to tears_

_Even after all these years_

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting_

_For the first time"_

Embora ela tivesse perguntado, e ainda estivesse rindo, me perdi nos pensamentos por alguns instantes, observando-a. Minha mão escorregou por suas costas, mas a garota me interrompeu, falando mais uma vez.

- Você o que, Ruby?! Eu vou sozinha?! – Belle disse, se levantando, parecendo impaciente, mas ainda com o sorriso espevitado no rosto.

- Como é? – A encarei, perguntando o que eu havia perdido.

- Eu vou sozinha nadar...na cachoeira! – Ela apontou em direção a cachoeira, arriscando a ir pelas pedras. Me levantei rapidamente, segurando em sua cintura por trás, antes que ela fosse para a cachoeira, ou pior caísse no meio do caminho.

- Você não vai nadar agora...tá frio...Belle...

- Eu não sinto friooooo! – Ela abriu os braços falando em alto e bom som, como se estivéssemos em uma cena do Titanic, ou algo assim. Acabei rindo mais uma vez. Fazia tempo não nos divertíamos e riamos tanto juntas. Ela de repente se virou de frente para mim, mantendo nossos corpos juntos.

Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo, e a puxei para ainda mais perto. Seus lábios encontraram os meus e nos beijamos. As mãos de Belle apressadamente foram tirando a jaqueta reforçada que eu usava para me proteger do frio. Me encolhi, percebendo a diferença de temperatura do meu corpo para a floresta. Belle correu as mãos por meus braços e corpo e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou te esquentar...- Ela sussurrou de um jeito sexy em meu ouvido, mais uma vez provocando ainda mais meu desejo, e foi me empurrando em direção a uma das árvores que beiravam a cachoeira.

"_Oh these times are hard_

_Yeah they're making us crazy_

_Don't give up on me baby."_

Belle foi despindo uma a uma das minhas peças, conforme suas mãos exploravam cada extensão de meu corpo que era descoberta pela peça de roupa tirada. Embora fosse extremamente frio a madrugada na floresta, posso dizer que quando senti sua boca descer por meu pescoço em direção ao colo dos meus seios não existiu mais frio. Cravei minhas mãos na cintura de Belle, e mordisquei seu pescoço, tentando abafar o gemido que me foi inevitável. Eu precisava de Belle, precisava sentir seu corpo arrepiado, sua pele quente...

Retirei o casaco dela, em seguida a blusa, despindo-a e deixando a amostra a pele pálida de Belle. A trouxe novamente para meu corpo, e de fato, seu corpo fervia ainda mais do que o meu. Minhas mãos contornaram suas omoplatas, escorrendo-as para sua cintura e lombar. Eu queria senti-la por inteiro, a queria para mim, mas Belle roçou o corpo pelo meu, me provocando mais uma vez, e mostrando que não me deixaria continuar antes dela fazer o que desejasse.

- Você é minha...só minha...- Seus olhos se prenderam aos meus.

- Só sua...- Repeti sorrindo. – Toda sua!

Maliciosamente Belle encaixou a coxa entre minhas pernas, fazendo com que eu gemesse mais uma vez, enquanto sua boca seguiu o caminho pelo resto do meu corpo, fazendo com que eu me entregasse inteiramente a ela.

"_Oh these times are hard_

_Yeah they're making us crazy_

_Don't give up on me baby."_

Os primeiros raios de sol foram surgindo. Com dificuldade, os abri, podia sentir a grama embaixo do meu corpo e o solo desconfortável. Me sentei, colocando o casaco e observando Belle, que resmungava, ainda deitada.

- Dói...- Ela disse baixinho, e acabei rindo.

Beijei seu rosto, e rocei meu nariz pelo contorno de sua orelha ao sussurrar.

- Viu? Quem mandou virar uma garrafa de vinho? – Brinquei com ela, mas mau-humorada, Belle abriu os olhos com dificuldade, me encarando.

- É pra eu me sentir melhor?! – A castanha resmungou, e foi inevitável eu não rir. Belle de ressaca talvez fosse tão engraçado quanto ela bêbada. Ok, ao menos pra mim.

Peguei o outro casaco, colocando-o ao redor do corpo dela.

- Minha cabeça...ta pesada...- Ela foi se sentando, e pude perceber que ela sentira uma leve vertigem pela forma como tinha dificuldade em manter os olhos abertos. – Eu estraguei a noite romântica na floresta, não foi?!

Fiz que não com a cabeça sorrindo, em minha mente os flashes de Belle me fazendo delirar, nossa noite de amor, o encaixe de seu corpo no meu e nossas danças,...mãos, abraços, beijos, chupões e arranhões, ainda fazia com que eu me arrepiasse, com que eu desejasse repetir a dose. Ainda permanecia em minha mente, como se tivesse acabado de acontecer.

- Você, com certeza, não estragou nada! – Afirmei, e Belle me encarou duvidosa.

- Não?! – Sua voz soou um pouco mais rouca que antes e surpresa.

- Nem um pouco! –Acabei rindo novamente.

- Então por que você ri? OMG, o que foi que eu fiz? – Ela ficou ainda mais preocupada.

- Eii relaxa...ok?!...- Massageei levemente seus ombros. – Vamos...você precisa tomar um pouco de água e...

- Ruby...o que eu fiz? – Ela repetiu, ainda preocupada. Me levantei, ajudando-a, para irmos até a cachoeira. Não a respondi, o que fez com que, quando chegamos a margem, ela indagasse novamente. -...Ruby...

A encarei, ela não precisava terminar a frase, eu sabia o que indagaria. Molhei minha mão no riacho onde desembocava a cachoeira e passei-a pelo rosto de Belle.

- Bebe um pouco de água...

A castanha continuava me encarando, não convencida.

Suspirei, e me aproximei dela, sussurrando mais uma vez.

- Bebe e eu te conto...

O acordo pareceu justo, pois Belle se abaixou e tomou algumas goladas de água utilizando a uma das mãos como concha. Logo ela se levantou, voltando a me encarar.

- Ok...vamos lá...- Estiquei a mão na direção de Belle.

- Vamos? Aonde?- Mas ela confiou, esticou a mão em minha direção e eu dei um beijo nas costas da mão de Belle, seguindo com ela.

Quando encostei as costas de Belle em uma árvore, encarando-a nos olhos, me mantendo próxima, ela ainda parecia confusa.

- Ruby...

- Você quer saber, não quer?! – Sussurrei. Desfazendo o laço que havia na gola da blusa dela.

Ela concordou com a cabeça. E eu aproximei meus lábios de sua nuca, beijando-os, enquanto sussurrava.

- Você...me fez ter a noite mais cheias de risada...- Minhas mãos seguiram para desabotoar a blusa dela, mas não ousei a tirar, apenas escorreguei lentamente minha mão para dentro, explorando sua barriga, cintura. Percebendo-a contrair o abdome levemente e sua respiração se ofegar, conforme eu ia subindo minha mão em direção aos seus seios que estufavam em minha direção, desejando ainda mais do toque. -...a noite mais sincera...- A escutei gemer baixinho, quando brinquei com o biquinho de seu seio, já eriçado, e aquilo foi como música para os meus ouvidos. Precisei de controle, para continuar ali, e não tê-la de uma vez. Desci minha boca por seu pescoço, passando levemente a ponta da minha língua por ele. -...e a melhor noite da minha vida! – Continuei a sussurrar, enquanto cada vez mais me deliciava com a voz rouca e ofegante de Belle que tentava me chamar. Encaixei meu corpo no dela, permanecendo com uma das pernas entre as de Belle, e movimentando-a levemente. Por vezes meus olhos encontravam seu rosto, admirando, apreciando cada vez que Bell comprimia os lábios ou fechava os olhos na tentativa de se controlar. Meus dedos contornaram o botão de sua calça, e sorri com malicia para ela, mas também com cumplicidade, com o amor que ela me fazia sentir. A desabotoei, deslizando meus dedos pelo pano úmido de sua calcinha. Podia sentir como ela fervia, como estava cheia de desejo.

- Ruby! – Ela gemeu meu nome com dificuldade.

Estremeci mais, e desta vez adentrei os dedos em sua intimidade. Fui gradativamente aumentando os movimentos, até sentir seu corpo inteiro tremer em espasmos. A abracei, mantendo-a ali em meu corpo, mantendo aquele calor.

- Foi isso que você fez. Você me fez ser sua, Belle. Eu amo você. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido. – Seja minha, só minha mulher, para sempre?

Foram dois dias e meio, duas noites, um final de semana que passamos juntas. Era pouco, se comparado aos anos que havíamos vivido. Não posso dizer que foi o suficiente para concertar todos os nossos problemas, todas as dificuldades que vínhamos enfrentado. Mas foi essencial para reestabelecermos nossa cumplicidade, para enxergarmos que havia amor ainda. Para não desistirmos uma da outra.


	3. Mudança de Ventos

**Mudança de Ventos**

O vento forte misturado a tempestade haviam transformado Storybrooke em um verdadeiro cenário de terror. A mudança climática havia pegado todos desprevenidos, e aquilo que vinha sendo um inverno aconchegante, havia se transformado em um dos invernos mais rigorosos já vistos na cidade. A prefeita, Regina Mills, havia cancelado a maior parte das atividades, uma vez que as ruas não estavam em vias de serem utilizadas devido a grande quantidade de neve nelas acumuladas. Pouquíssimas pessoas arriscavam a sair de casa, a não ser, quando era necessário. O céu estava tão coberto de névoa, que a brilhante lua cheia e as estrelas ainda presentes perto do horário de amanhecer, mal conseguiam ser vistas.

Um sussurro em latim e ao girar a maçaneta a porta se destrancou. O rangido da porta ecoou pelo lugar que aparentava estar abandonado por não ser utilizado há quase três semanas. O breu, mal denunciava sua silhueta coberta pela longa capa que ia quase até seus pés. Retirou o capuz, para que conseguisse melhor enxergar o caminho. Seus passos eram lentos, difíceis, e faziam com o velho e barulhento chão de madeira do Granny's Dinner denunciasse a idade. Passou pelas mesas desertas, contornou o balcão. Vazio, tudo era diferente. Vazio, tudo era completamente diferente. Agradeceu por não ter a senhora que dava nome ao restaurante ali. Aquilo realmente seria um problema. Finalmente o caminho estava limpo. Quando estava atrás do balcão, sorriu, retirando do bolso da capa um frasco vazio. O encarou, um sorriso revelando os dentes amarelos ocupou seu rosto, finalmente havia conseguido. Depois de tantos anos planejando, finalmente a sexagésima quinta lua cheia havia chegado. Apressou-se a retirar uma caneta de pena do bolso, aproveitando uma das folhas do bloco de anotações. A mão feia e cheia de rugas, mantinha a caligrafia firme, enquanto letra a letra iam sendo desenhadas.

"_Querida Belle,_

_Eu sinto muito, mas eu precisei partir. Esta cidade me sufoca, nosso relacionamento me sufoca. A natureza, a floresta é o meu lugar._

_Meus sentimentos,_

_R."_

A caligrafia cheia de curvas e bem delineada era sem dúvidas de Ruby, e Rumple sorriu ao encarar tamanha perfeição naquele papel, às vezes até mesmo ele se surpreendia. Gargalhou, animadamente. Em breve, teria sua amada de volta, não lhe restavam dúvidas disso, agora que a loba estava fora d seu caminho, Belle seria novamente sua. Apenas sua.

_Três semanas antes._

Ruby's POV:

- Belle!- Eu exclamei, rindo e freando o carro bruscamente no acostamento, com os dedos de Belle que haviam deslizado em minha coxa, fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse. A encarei ainda rindo, surpresa pelas últimas atitudes dela, e veja bem, isso não é reclamar, de forma alguma. Na verdade o sorriso bobo em meu rosto, entregava o quão feliz aquele final de semana havia sido, o quanto ele havia me enchido de esperanças em relação ao nosso namoro. – O que deu em você?! – Perguntei, roubando alguns selinhos dela.

- Eu não posso estar com saudades da minha namorada? – A castanha sussurrou, havia deixado de lado até "Os Três Mosqueteiros", livro de bagagem para a viagem, como ela costumava chamar.

- É claro que pode...- Senti a ponta dos dedos macios de Belle agora em meu rosto, acariciando-os. – Eu adoro te ver assim! – Sussurrei, encarando a imensidão azul de seus olhos. -...é só que...você está tão...- Procurei uma palavra que caísse na frase de forma tão delicada quanto Belle era, mas a castanha me surpreendeu.

- Excitada? Sim...você me deixa assim! – Ela respondeu, me fazendo encará-la e depois cair em um risada gostosa. Me aproximei, enchendo seu pescoço de beijinhos.

- É...eu notei...porque nós fizemos na floresta, depois na cachoeira...depois...

Bell me interrompeu.

- Está reclamando, Lobinha?!

Levantei os braços, mostrando que era inocente, que de forma alguma reclamaria.

- Nunca, amor! – Mordisquei seu queixo. – Nunca, nunca, nunca irei reclamar de te amar!

- Desliga o carro! – Belle ordenou, e quando meus olhos encontraram os dela, percebi todas as suas intenções no sorrisinho de canto espevitado e malícia.

Minha mão direita foi até a chave que estava no contato, pronta para virá-la. Belle já havia se aproximado e começava a desabotoar meu casaco, quando desisti de virar aquela chave. Meus olhos estavam em choque e eu podia farejar aquele cheiro, era como antes, como os anos na Floresta Encantada. O que estava por vir não era nada bom.

- Bell...- Sussurrei baixinho, beijando sua cabeça. – Querida...nós temos que correr,...o mais rápido para casa!

- O que? – Ela levantou a cabeça rapidamente, e seu choque foi quase tão grande como o meu, a esta altura o céu inteiro já havia sido tomado por um tom preto, de repente, eram duas horas da tarde e aparentava não menos que oito horas da noite.

- O que...

- Algo irá acontecer! – Disse com toda certeza, dando partida no carro e dirigindo o mais rápido que podia até chegar em Storybrooke. No caminho a estrada toda já estava coberta por gelo, eu podia dizer, pela forma como os pneus, nada preparados para um inverno daqueles, derrapavam. Além disso, a ventania prometia a tempestade que estava se aproximando.

- Como pode? Até ontem estava quinze graus...e...- Olhei Belle pelo retrovisor, desviando meus olhos por um instante das ruas desertas, o tempo em Storybrooke estava ainda pior que na estrada.

- Isto não é normal, Bell...não é...não é natural...eu posso dizer, este cheiro...

- Que cheiro...? – Ela insistiu, mas eu não sabia descrever.

- Este,...você não sente? – A olhei, arriscando mais uma vez desviar os olhos da pista.

Belle fez que não com a cabeça.

- Não se preocupe com cheiros agora...- Ela me obrigou a encarar as ruas. – Por favor, Ruby!...Eu...eu só quero chegar em casa! – A castanha pediu, fazendo um nó surgir em minha garganta.

Por que algo me dizia que algo nada bom estava prestes a acontecer? Eu conhecia aquele cheiro, conhecia, e ele não me trazia lembranças boas.

A tempestade despencou quase ao mesmo tempo que estacionei o carro na frente da pousada. Soltei rapidamente o cinto.

- Vamos, não nos resta muito tempo!

- Mas está...- Belle ameaçou a dizer. A encarei, revelando.

- Ainda vai piorar. Eu vou sair primeiro...vou até o seu lado te pegar está bem?!

- Ruby, eu posso...

- Não pode! – Puxei a mochila, pegando nela minha capa vermelha e abri a porta do carro, rapidamente sai, já que o vento e a chuva de granizo que adentrou ao carro era frio o suficiente para queimar o rosto de qualquer um. Apesar de sentir meu rosto inteiro doer conforme aquele frio batia de frente em minha pele, consegui chegar até o lado de Belle. Ao abrir o carro, a protegi com a capa, colocando ao seu redor.

- E ...você?!...- Ela indagou, assustada ao encarar meu rosto, eu podia perceber uma linha escorrendo por meu rosto, pelo cheiro, eu sabia que era sangue, mas não me importei, estava mais preocupada com ela.

- Vamos! – A peguei no colo, mantendo-a, coberta pela capa e parti para dentro da pousada. Ela estava escura, com todas as lâmpadas apagadas, já que a havíamos deixado-a fechada durante o final de semana. Assim que coloquei Belle em pé no chão, corri acender a luz.

A castanha correu em minha direção, preocupada.

- Ruby, seu...- Abaixei a cabeça, tentando cobrir meu rosto, mas disse a ela baixinho.

- Eu sei...eu...

A vi correr ligar a calefação e em seguida voltar até onde eu estava. Desta vez, ela colocou a capa em minhas costas, me protegendo. Ainda que estivéssemos na pousada, fechadas,não estávamos totalmente abrigadas, já que o frio parecia ser ainda forte.

- Vamos...você precisa de um banho quente, chá,... eu vou...cuidar de você!

- Está tudo...

- Não está não! – Belle disse de um jeito bravo, enquanto nos encaminhávamos para o quarto.

Quando adentramos ao quarto, Belle correu para o banheiro, ligando a água da banheira para que esta pudesse ir esquentando. Quando ela voltou, eu ainda estava vestida, parada no centro do quarto.

- Ruby! – A castanha exclamou, indo até onde eu estava. Acariciou meu rosto, e eu gemi baixo, quando ela esbarrou no ferimento que ainda ardia. – Me deixa cuidar de você! – Ela sussurrou, beijando meus lábios.

- Eu não gosto de ninguém...cuidando de mim. – Admiti, eu era de fato muito orgulhosa para ser cuidada.

- Ei...ei...- Senti sua testa macia e tão quente, perto da minha que ainda estava gelada pelo frio, encostar na minha. Belle encarava o fundo dos meus olhos, enquanto suas mãos pousavam em meu casaco, para que ela pudesse ir retirando-o. – Eu sei, meu amor...eu sei...mas sou eu, eu não sou qualquer um, sou Belle, a sua Belle...- Ela sorriu de canto me encorajando e concordei com a cabeça.

No banheiro, Belle me ajudou a retirar o resto das peças, uma vez que eu ainda tremia bastante pelo choque térmico anterior. Ela abraçou meu corpo nu, afim de esquentá-lo, afim de passar um pouco do calor que havia nela.

- Vamos, entre na banheira...- A castanha sussurrou, me pedindo.

Segui para a banheira, e a água quente foi quase um alívio. Conforme foi alcançando toda a extensão do meu corpo quando me sentei. Tentei relaxar com a água morna do banho que Belle havia preparado. Levantei meus olhos, encarando-a, ela sorriu, sentando na beira da banheira e pegando um pouco de algodão e antisséptico.

- Isso pode arder...mas você confia em mim? – A castanha quis saber. Concordei com a cabeça e senti seus lábios se aproximarem dos meus em um beijo leve, delicado, conforme percebia ela ir passando o algodão em minha testa, limpando os primeiros cortes causados pelo frio.

- Aiii! – Gemi, de fato aquilo ardia, e muito.

- Concentre-se no beijo...- Ela aconselhou, sem separar nossos lábios, e voltou a me beijar com carinho. Quando voltamos a nos encarar, Bell sorriu. – Viu, pode não ser tão ruim ser cuidada por mim...- Ela disse de uma forma meiga, preparando um outro algodão. Limpou mais um dos meus ferimentos, desta vez na lateral esquerda de meu rosto, enquanto dava beijinhos em meu pescoç de repente algo quente escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Não era sangue, não era a água morna do banho, tão pouco o que Belle passava em meu rosto. Tentei evitar, mas não consegui. – Ruby...você está...- Ela me encarou, surpresa. – ...Você está chorando?! – Ela sussurrou, mas eu não precisei dizer nada para ela ter a confirmação. Tentei esconder o rosto, engolir o choro, mas era impossível.

Belle se levantou, deixando o algodão de lado por um instante e a vi se despir, retirar uma a uma das peças e ela adentrou a banheira, apressadamente, logo atrás de mim, fazendo com que minhas costas de encaixassem em seu corpo perfeitamente. Percebi meu choro se intensificar ainda mais, acompanhada de soluços, e Belle me abraçou forte, me mantendo ali protegida em seus braços. Eu não estava em condições de negar proteção, muito embora normalmente não aceitasse, naquele momento eu precisava, precisava mais do que nunca, e ela soube reconhecer. Ah Belle, como ela me conhece.

- Eu estou aqui, estou aqui com você, meu amor! – A moça sussurrou ao meu ouvido, me apertando ainda mais no abraço, me protegendo. Quando mais eu tentava engolir o choro, mais ele se intensificava.

- Eu...eu sinto falta dela...sinto falta da Vovó...- Confessei enfim o que eu viera segurando por todos estes anos.

- Eu sei...eu sei que sente! – Sua mão passou pelos fios do meu cabelo, acariciando-os, afagando-os de uma forma carinhosa. – E você tem todo direito de sentir...de chorar...- Ela continuou sussurrando em meu ouvido, entre um beijinho e outro. -...por favor, se permita...

Neste instante, eu não sei, não exatamente como descrever o que eu senti. Meu corpo inteiro tremia, e eu não sabia se era pelo frio, pela friagem que eu havia tomado, pelo choro ou pelo medo. Eu tinha medo, tinha medo de praticamente tudo a esta altura.

- Promete...promete que nunca irá me deixar?! – Belle encaixou o queixo em meu ombro, assim que eu indaguei, e eu a olhei de canto.

- Eu prometo...prometo que nunca irei te deixar! - Senti seu beijinho em meu ombro, e ela continuou me abraçando até o choro ir se acalmando, e pouco a pouco parando.

Depois do banho, Belle fez um a um dos curativos e me fez prometer que eu ficaria na cama, enquanto ela iria fazer um chá para nós duas. A obedeci, na verdade, não me sentia forte o suficiente naquele momento para fazer nada, a não ser ficar ali, deitada entre as várias cobertas que haviam em nossa cama.

Quinze minutos depois, quando ela voltou com duas xícaras de chá de hortelã, meu favorito, em mãos, a castanha se acomodou ao meu lado, entregando uma das xícaras de porcelana.

- Vai se sentir melhor! – Ela incentivou.

Concordei com a cabeça e ajeitei minhas costas, permanecendo quase sentada na cama para conseguir ingerir a bebida quente. Mais uma vez Belle tinha razão, ao sentir aquele líquido quente descendo por minha garganta, fez com que eu me sentisse ainda mais aquecida. Permanecemos em silêncio alguns longos minutos.

Seus olhos, a todo instante se desviavam para mim, e eu imaginei que ela queria ter a certeza de que eu estava ali, bem.

- Você não precisa ficar envergonhada...- A castanha começou a dizer, me conhecendo como ninguém.

- Eu não estava...- Parei de falar, ao perceber as expressões de Belle. Ok, eu não estava convencendo. E ok, ela me conhecia.

- Ruby, você é humana...

- Eu não sou não. Sou um...

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer e...

- Eu sei, eu não sou um...Mas eu sou...- Parei novamente, quando encarei Belle me encarando de forma brava.

- Você é a minha Ruby, só isso, não conheço mais nenhum adjetivo para você.

- Ser sua Ruby agora é adjetivo?! – Brinquei com ela, e acabei sorrindo.

Belle apoiou a xícara no criado-mudo e sussurrou.

- É ótimo te ver sorrindo! – Ela disse próximo ao pé do meu ouvido, mordiscando a ponta da minha orelha. -...por favor, nunca pare!

Trocamos olhares e sorrisos. Tomei o último gole de chá que havia naquela xícara. Eu não havia comentado nada com Belle ainda, mas não me restava dúvidas de que Belle era a mulher. A minha mulher, a mulher com quem eu pretendia me casar.


	4. Dramas Particulares

**Dramas Particulares**

Ruby's POV:

A semana seguiu sem maiores intercorrências, por conta da grande nevasca, a prefeita Regina Mills havia bloqueado todas as estradas ao redor da cidade de Storybrooke. Era praticamente umas férias obrigatórias para toda a cidade. Nem a lanchonete, muito menos qualquer outro comércio da cidade abriu pela falta de movimento, e eu fui obrigada a começar a planejar minha surpresa para Belle na própria pousada, escondida de suas várias perguntas curiosas.

"_Um belo dia..."_

Comecei a escrever, mas acabei riscando. Eu era péssima naquilo, não sei porque raios havia inventado de começar a escrever alguma coisa. Não existia nenhuma outra forma de fazer uma surpresa? Respirei fundo, voltando a encarar o papel, fiz uma careta, arrancando aquela folha rapidamente do caderno e amassando-a. Joguei na cesta de lixo próxima a escrivaninha, encarando mais uma folha em branco. Ainda podia escutar o barulho do chuveiro vindo do banheiro do quarto, o que significava que eu ainda tinha alguns minutos à sós para ao menos começar aquele texto.

" _Eu nunca achei que fosse possível, eu nunca acreditei que alguém..."_

Parei novamente encarando a letra desajeitada com que eu havia começado a rabiscar a nova folha. Mais uma careta, arranquei mais uma vez a folha, naquele mesmo ritual e a amassei. Segurei minha nuca, angustiada por não conseguir colocar meu plano em prática. Parecia tão mais fácil bolá-lo do que de fato fazê-lo. Eu estava tão entretida com minha falta de criatividade, que se quer havia percebido Belle entrar pela porta, e só de fato a percebi lá, quando senti um beijo em minha nuca. Me arrepiei, ainda podia escutar o chuveiro, como Belle podia estar ali. Me virei e ela sorriu para mim, estava enrolada apenas em uma toalha. Gelei, por pouco ela não vira meus rascunhos. A senti beijar meus lábios com carinho em um selinho, o que me fez sorrir, apesar de ainda estar tensa por ter sido pega quase no flagra.

- Pode dizer que eu inspiro todas as suas poesias...- Belle sorriu, envolvendo meu pescoço com ambos os braços, e eu acabei rindo. – Vamos...não vai me mostrar que tanto rabisca ai? – Escutei sua voz manhosa, toda delicada, enquanto que com uma mão acariciava meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos, ao mesmo tempo que a outra segurava a toalha que estava enrolada em seu corpo.

- Não tem nada demais...eu tentei, mas... – Acabei fazendo um biquinho, imitando Belle, eu sabia ler aquelas expressões dela, com o olhar e todo aquele jeito dengoso ela implorava para que eu mostrasse o que quer que fosse. Segurei em sua cintura, mantendo-a perto do meu corpo, e estiquei minha coluna para sussurrar em seu ouvido, já que Belle permanecia em pé. – Rosas são vermelhas, violetas são azuis. Com essa falta de roupa, você me seduz...

Brinquei com Belle em um sussurro malicioso, e acabei por levar alguns tapinhas no ombro.

- Você nem merece o convite que eu vim fazer...- A castanha resmungou e foi minha vez de formar um beicinho nos lábios, afim de convencê-la a mudar de ideia. Acariciei sua cintura, por cima da toalha que lhe cobria o corpo, com a ponta dos dedos ainda mantendo-a junta de mim.

- Se você mudar de ideia, posso até tentar rimar melhor...- Pisquei para ela, e Belle abriu um sorriso.

- Vamos aproveitar que temos a pousada só para nós?! Eu vim te convidar para...hm...- Seu tom de voz baixou um pouco mais, e o sussurro em meu ouvido fez com que eu arrepiasse. -...tomar banho comigo!

Me levantei no mesmo instante, deixando de lado aquele caderno que eu tentava desde cedo escrever algo, e a encaminhei para o banheiro. Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos nos amando, curtindo aquele tempo que tínhamos, possivelmente havíamos passado a tarde inteira ali, pois quando saímos do banheiro já havia escurecido.

Belle seguiu para a cozinha, na tentativa de nos preparar a janta, enquanto eu prometi que tentaria arrumar a TV, era nosso único meio de comunicação, já que os telefones estavam fora do gancho.

- Amor...você já tentou mudar a Atena? – Ela palpitou da cozinha, podia ver que apesar de estar preparando a sopa, ela me espiava de lá preocupada a cada xingo que eu dava.

- Não é possível...isso...isso...grrrr! – Resmunguei irritada, jogando a antena longe, e caindo sentada no sofá, emburrada. Não queria admitir, mas a semana que eu achei que seria um paraíso para nós, estava começando a me irritar. Quer dizer, eu amava a parte de poder estar com Belle, de tê-la só para mim, de não termos horários, mas ao mesmo tempo o pressentimento de que algo ruim estava se aproximando, cada vez mais parecia presente e com isso, minha corrida contra o tempo para pensar em um pedido de casamento o suficientemente romântico, bonito e criativo a altura de Belle.

- Ei...ei...- A vi baixar o fogo do fogão e vir se aproximando em direção a sala. – Eu te conheço...- Ela limpava as mãos no avental de corações com que costumava cozinhar. -...e não é só isso que está te preocupando, não é? – Belle indagou, sem me dar alternativa.

- Belle...não vamos...

- Sim,...nós vamos...você está preocupada e a única hora que parece esquecer por alguns instantes é quando estamos na cama...e olhe lá, porque mesmo assim você parece preocupada e com pensamento perdido muitas vezes e ...eu...- Eu sabia que quando Belle tomava fôlego para falar, não pararia tão cedo, por isso a interrompi com alguns selinhos.

- Amor...tá tudo bem..eu só...- Mas minha voz sumiu, eu não sabia como argumentar, e como explicar meus pressentimentos?

- Você percebeu que não gosta de passar tanto tempo comigo, não foi? – De repente fui atacada pela crise emocional de Belle, ela sempre tinha estas inconstâncias emocionais quando ficava insegura.

- Não...Belle, por Deus, é claro que não...eu amo estar com você...eu só...

- Você só?! – Seus olhos azuis continuavam encarando os meus, pela determinação que eu conhecia de Belle, ela só pararia quando tivesse a resposta.

- Essa nevasca...isso não é normal...isso...- Engoli as palavras, abraçando-a em meu corpo, e beijando a testa dela.

A castanha não se afastou do abraço, ficamos em silencio alguns instantes, quando ela tornou a quebrá-lo, com a voz baixa.

- Por favor, me conte...- Belle pediu.

- Isso me cheira a maldição. – Confessei. – Posso estar enganada, mas eu vivi no meio do gelo, de nevascas, grande parte da minha vida...Belle, eu sou uma loba...e...lobos vivem entre as mais fortes nevascas,...nunca...nunca em minha vida vi algo assim...

- Nós estamos no inverno...- Ela tentou argumentar.

Segurei o rosto de Belle, encostando minha testa na dela. Meus olhos permaneceram fixos àquelas orbes azuis.

- Isso é tudo, menos inverno! – Sussurrei, e vi sua expressão de contrariada no mesmo instante, mas antes que eu deixasse ela falar, a interrompi. -...mas eu irei nos proteger, não importa o que seja!

Nos abraçamos fortes mais uma vez, e embora eu tivesse prometido a Belle que não faria nada sem avisá-la, aquela noite mesmo eu estava decidida a descobrir quem estava por trás de tudo isso. Como de costume, nos recolhemos antes das dez da noite, ficamos conversando e namorando um pouco na cama, até Belle pegar no sono por volta da meia noite e meia. Afim de me certificar de que ela estaria dormindo, permaneci deitada com ela até o relógio bater uma da manhã, quando levantei, com cuidado, para não levantar suspeitas.

Por cima do pijama, vesti uma calça de moletom e um casaco reforçado de neve e deixei a pousada. Lá fora o frio era cortante, talvez ainda mais gélido que no dia que voltamos da floresta, e embora eu tentasse me proteger, podia sentir novamente a pele de meu rosto se cortando. Caminhei em direção a enorme neblina,as montanhas que cercavam a floresta. Estava bem próximo do que chamavam de cidade fantasma, nenhuma viva alma, nem um barulho, se não um corvo ali, ou outro aqui, quem quer que estivesse por trás de tudo, sabia planejar, e mais do que isso, colocar em execução seu plano...e eu tinha uma leve impressão de quem seria. Vistoriei toda a Storybrooke e em seguida a floresta, e sem sucesso, acabei retornando para a cidade. Pelo céu, eu sabia que estava perto de amanhecer, porém, arrisquei ir até a biblioteca que havia sido interditada à algumas semanas, se havia algum lugar que poderia me dar resposta, com certeza seria a biblioteca de Storybrooke. Quatro livros de maldição e um sobre efeitos naturais, este havia sido meu chute, porém, diferente do que eu imaginava, não havia nada sobre maldições relacionadas aos filhos da Lua, nada que pudesse me trazer uma pista do que estava sendo tramado. Deixei a biblioteca por volta das cinco e meia da manhã, sabendo que não poderia arriscar mais tempo ali, muito em breve Belle acordaria e se não me encontrasse, aquilo poderia causar ainda mais problemas.

- Ruby?!- Escutei a voz vinda do topo das escadas, rapidamente retirei a roupa que havia vestido por cima do pijama, colocando no armário embaixo da pia da cozinha. Liguei a torneira, lavando a louça que sobrara do dia anterior.

- Na cozinha, querida...- Disse um pouco mais alto, e quando me virei, Belle já me encarava, por sorte eu havia tido tempo de jogar um pouco de água em meu rosto, limpando os cortes que o frio havia causado.

- O que...você está lavando a louça as seis horas da manhã? – Ela resmungou, se aproximando, e acabei sorrindo, ao sentir a presença de seu corpo em minhas costas, quando a castanha me abraçou por trás. Belle parecia bastante sonolenta e tinha o cabelo todo desgrenhado, o que me fez sorrir, eu adorava vê-la quando acordava, era ainda mais linda do que quando estava toda produzida. Continuei ensaboando a louça, com o calor do seu corpo no meu, causado por aquele abraço colado. – Você está fria...você não deveria estar embaixo das cobertas com a sua namorada? – Ela resmungou e senti seus dentes arranharem levemente minhas costas por cima da camiseta do pijama, em uma mordida.

- Insônia...- Resmunguei, fechando a torneira, e me virando, ficando frente a frente com Belle, não cheguei a tocá-la, por conta das mãos encharcadas pela louça, mas eu sorria ao encará-la. – Mas você vindo me buscar assim...como eu poderia recusar? – Mordisquei seu queixo, e Belle sorriu, acariciando meu cabelo. Porém, pude perceber sua expressão ir se transformando, até ela se afastar, me dando um leve empurrão no ombro. Possivelmente ela havia percebido os poucos flocos de neve que ainda estavam em meu cabelo escuro.

- Você foi para fora, não foi?! – Ela retrucou, cruzando os braços, e me encarando de longe.

- Belle...

- Você foi! – A castanha me acusou. – E tinha prometido que me avisaria de tudo que...

- Você não acreditaria em mim. Você não acredita quando eu digo que há algo de errado, você...

- Você coloca empecilho em tudo, Ruby! – Ela bufou, mal-humorada.

- É uma maldição, Belle...eu sei que é...e...eu sei quem está por trás disso.

Ela cruzou os braços, sabendo o que eu queria dizer.

- Lógico.,...lógico, você quer que eu chute agora ou daqui a pouco quem você acha que é o suspeito?

Arqueei uma das sobrancelhas. Belle estava defendendo-o?

- Você está...

- Vamos Ruby, fale...porque você sempre vai o culpar. Você o culpava antes por nossas brigas, depois por nossa quase separação...por que não o culparia agora, não é?!

- Rumple está por trás disso, eu sei que está, Belle! – Deixei claro, mas vi ainda mais fúria nos olhos de Belle.

- Você deveria aprender a ser menos insegura, eu estou com você...não com ele.

Segurei o braço de Belle, sem força, apenas para mantê-la ali, porque sabia que mais um pouco ela partiria daquela cozinha.

- Eu sei disso. Eu confio em você, mas eu não confio nele...ele nunca aceitou, ele nunca vai aceitar ter te perdido...e você sabe disso! – Disse com sinceridade.

- Mas ele terá que entender! – Belle insistiu. – Eu amo você, isso importa, só isso! – Embora eu quisesse acreditar nela, que só aquilo bastava, aquela inocência não me cabia, eu sabia que existiam muitos outros fatores.

- Por Deus, Bell...ele não é como você, como eu,...ele é um...- Parei de falar, já que os olhos de Belle me encaravam como se ela me desafiasse a continuar. -...ele é egoísta, só pensa nele.

- Pelo jeito ele não é muito diferente de você. Você prometeu que não me deixaria, que não correria riscos, e mesmo assim saiu, sem pensar no que poderia acontecer...e...e eu te perde-...

Não a deixei terminar, a abracei forte, sussurrando em seu ouvido, não querendo deixá-la sair de meus braços.

- Mas você não perdeu, eu estou aqui.

Belle se esquivou, se afastando. Seus olhos buscaram os meus.

- Então me mostre que eu posso confiar em você, Ruby, que você não irá esconder mais nada de mim.


	5. O Pior dos Temporais

**O Pior dos Temporais**

Belle's POV:

Ruby sempre foi tipo...o amor da minha vida. Eu soube disso no instante e que meus olhos encontraram aquelas orbes cintilantes esverdeadas. Todo seu mistério, charme e humor me conquistou provavelmente muito antes do que eu se quer tenha me dado conta. Seu jeito protetor, sua forma de sempre querer me proteger de tudo, sempre foi fofo...ou pelo menos era o que eu achava, até sentir que ela começava a omitir coisas na esperança de me manter em segurança. Quer dizer, qual é o sentido de eu estar em segurança, quando ela está em risco?

Mais uma vez entramos em uma crise, brigadas e discussões nos perseguiam, e apesar de eu sentir falta dos nossos momentos de paz, dos nossos momentos juntas, eu sentia que precisava argumentar e lutar pelo meu espaço naquela relação. Da mesma forma que eu era sua namorada, seu amor, Ruby também era o meu,...e nossa relação não seria nada se ambas não estivessem juntas. Tentei convencê-la disso, mostrar meus pontos de vista, mas eu creio que só a fiz se afastar ainda mais.

- Belle, pelo amor de Deus...nós não estamos em um dos seus livros, somos reais, isto é real! – Ela perdeu a paciência certa vez na mesa de jantar. Já era a segunda semana que obrigatoriamente tivemos que ficar trancadas em casa por conta da nevasca, o que só piorava ainda mais as coisas.

- Você acha que eu vivo em meus livros, é isso? Que eu sou uma...- Mas seus olhos nos meus fizeram com que eu recuasse minhas palavras, eu sabia que Ruby não pensava isso, ela podia estar fula da vida comigo, podia não querer me ver ou dormir na mesma cama que eu, mas ela não acreditava que eu era uma alienada. Não...

Aqueles olhos me falavam a verdade, nunca mentiram, e não seria agora. Suspirei, baixando os olhos para a sopa de legumes no prato de porcelana fundo.

- Eu odeio isso...- Sua voz ecoou baixa depois de alguns minutos cortando o silêncio.

- Eu também. – Confessei, mas não ousei a encará-la.

Ninguém havia me dito o quão complexo relacionamentos eram. Eu sempre achara que as partes mais difíceis era começar algo, aquela aproximação, descobertas...ou então o término, mas agora, com Ruby, eu encarava a verdade: o mais difícil era se manter ali, não por comodidade, ou por ter medo de ficar sozinha, e sim por amar...por não acreditar que aquilo poderia simplesmente acabar. Remar quando o barco está furado, torna tudo mais difícil, mais pesado a cada onda, mas eu não pretendia desistir.

Não dormimos mais uma vez no mesmo quarto. Na verdade eu subi para o nosso quarto após o jantar, enquanto Ruby disse que ficaria na sala lendo alguns livros por mais algumas horas. Ela não apareceu depois de duas horas, nem pelo resto da noite.

Não sei ao certo em que momento da madrugada eu acabei pegando no sono, mesmo que minha vontade fosse continuar ali, aguardando por ela, mas sei que acordei com o coração saltando no peito.

- Ruby!- Eu me escutei gritar, ao despertar daquele desespero. Ao perceber que ainda estava no quarto, suspirei, um pouco mais aliviada e passei a mão por meu rosto, enquanto ia afastando as diversas cobertas para calçar a pantufa roxa felpuda que havia próximo a minha cama. Como eu esperava, ela não estava no quarto, nem no banheiro...e eu também não a escutava por perto, como se estivesse no quarto ao lado ou corredor. Vesti meu corpo em um roupão de veludo, já que o pijama parecia ser pouco para enfrentar o frio, por mais que houvesse calefação dentro da pousada. Meus passos pelo corredor pareciam muito mais alto do que certamente eram, devido ao silêncio, mas ao chegar no topo da escada, tive a imagem de Ruby. Ainda sentada em uma das poltronas de couro, ela parecia ter apagado ali, ainda com um livro na mão. Ao seu redor, diversos papéis com anotações e mais livros. Indaguei o que tanto ela se preocupava, porque não podia me contar. Fui me aproximando, pegando a coberta que havia em um dos sofás da sala, e indo até ela, cobrindo-a. Me agachei próxima ao sofá, ajeitando a coberta em torno do seu corpo, observando seus traços, sua pele pálida, sobrancelha, cilhos longos, o desenho de seu nariz e o contorno de seus lábios...em cada detalhe ela era a perfeição, como poderia ser tão perfeita e ainda sim acreditar ser capaz de acreditar que poderia causar o mal?

Enquanto meus olhos viajavam pelos traços de seu rosto, fui me lembrando de alguns dias atrás, uma outra discussão que havíamos tido.

- Você não entende...enquanto eu estiver perto de você...você está em perigo, Bell, você...

- Ruby, você insiste nisso...se não quer mais...se você quer..

Ela me interrompeu, segurando em meus braços.

- Você é tudo que eu quero. Sempre vai ser mais eu não...- Desta vez fui eu que a interrompi, encarando-a nos olhos.

- Você me disse ser capaz de enfrentar, de lutar pelo que você queria...e...que o que você queria era eu...onde está essa coragem toda agora? Onde está a mulher forte pela qual eu me apaixonei?

Por um instante vi Ruby me dizer "ela não existe", mas fora apenas fruto da minha imaginação, a morena continuava a me encarar em silêncio, como se não fosse capaz de pronunciar estas, ou qualquer outras palavras na minha cara. Respirei fundo, quando suas mãos foram se soltando do meu braço. Ela selou meus lábios, e por um instante acreditei ter conseguido despertar o que eu queria, a vontade de lutar por nós, e não apenas por mim, mas instantes depois a discussão voltou para o mesmo pé.

Quando me dei conta, eu estava acariciando levemente as madeixas de seu cabelo, enquanto a loba continuava naquele sono profundo. Pelas várias anotações imaginei que Ruby trabalhara naquilo a noite inteira, o que acabou me fazendo suspirar, em uma forma de lamentação, pois eu gostaria de poder ajudar de alguma forma. Aproximei meu rosto do seu, fechando os olhos, sussurrando.

- Eu amo você, mesmo que não parece às vezes, eu amo ainda mais que antes. – Quando abri os olhos, os dela ainda continuavam cerrados, porém, percebi seu pulmão, pela caixa torácica que se levantava em um movimento lento, se encher de ar em inspiro e na sequencia um suspiro, acreditei que ela havia despertado, na minha mente imaginei que nos beijaríamos, faríamos as pazes, eu podia até sentir seus doces lábios nos meus,...mas era tudo ilusão, Ruby ainda estava dormindo, ainda estava inserida naquele profundo sono.

Me levantei, ainda com os olhos em minha querida, porém, fui me afastando no caminho de volta ao quarto. Aquela situação com Ruby acabava me abalando tanto que eu se quer havia parado para observar o que tanto Ruby pesquisava.

Naquele mesmo dia, e até nos que se seguiram, tentei me aproximar, mas Ruby pareceu tão distante quanto antes, ou até um pouco mais. Na véspera de completarmos três semanas enclausuradas, fui acordada com um estrondo na porta e um rugido. Imediatamente, pensei em Ruby em perigo. Era noite de lua cheia. Desci as escadas apressadamente, ainda trajando o pijama de flanela, tudo que passava pela minha cabeça é que nada poderia acontecer a ela.

Quando cheguei no térreo tampei a boca, abafando o grito de horror que me invadira involuntariamente. A sala estava em completo destroços, as cortinas arranhadas pelo que eu tinha certeza serem garras, bem como grande parte dos móveis ali. Meus olhos rapidamente buscaram a cozinha, que igualmente estava revirada. Engoli em seco, sussurrando.

- Ruby...- Eu continuava atenta, buscando por ela, por qualquer indicio de onde Ruby poderia estar...mas era como se agora só houvesse sobrado os destroços e o...breu. A porta derrubada era a responsável pelo vento gelado e a neve que invadia a casa, abracei meu corpo, na intenção de tentar diminuir o frio capaz de congelar qualquer um por inteiro e respirei fundo, pronta para enfrentar aquele frio. No chão, as pegadas me guiavam para onde eu deveria seguir, e não era para tão longe, logo a frente vi onde elas dariam: a lanchonete.

Apressei meus passos, ou não aguentaria por muito mais tempo aquela nevasca, e quando enfim adentrei a lanchonete, igualmente revirada, acabando com qualquer lembrança acolhedora que eu tinha daquele local, meus olhos azuis desesperadamente buscaram por Ruby. E apesar de ter a certeza que ela passara por lá, também havia a de que ela já havia partido. Um bilhete no balcão, a única coisa que sobrara nele, me chamara a atenção. Corri, apressadamente até ele, até que as palavras ali escritas fossem capaz de me tirar o chão, a vida.

"_Querida Belle,_

_Eu sinto muito, mas eu precisei partir. Esta cidade me sufoca, nosso relacionamento me sufoca. A natureza, a floresta é o meu lugar._

_Meus sentimentos,_

_R."_

Eu sentia ter milhares de perguntas, mas naquela confusão minha cabeça não foi capaz de elaborar nenhuma. Poucos instantes depois senti o chão abaixo de meus joelhos, eu não havia sido se quer capaz de suportar meu próprio corpo. As lagrimas atingiram meus olhos em uma capacidade sem igual, o choro embolado em minha garganta perdurou até que eu perdesse a noção do tempo. Não que eu tivesse me acalmado, mas algum tempo depois, hipóteses foram surgindo, será que Ruby sentira uma transformação fora do comum? Será que ela sabia que isso aconteceria? Será que havia sido premeditado?

Para alguém que é apaixonada pelo saber, por conhecimento...por certezas, minha maior dor foi ter a dúvida de que talvez Ruby não houvesse me amado, ou que nosso amor, tivesse acabado...será que era verdade? Será que o amor é capaz de acabar? Como uma adolescente em sua primeira desilusão amorosa, fiquei escondida atrás daquele balcão sentada no chão, chorando, desejando nunca mais ter que encarar o que havia lá fora.

Permaneci na lanchonete, deixando que frio tomasse conta do meu corpo, junto ao vazio que havia se instalado até o dia escurecer, até me convencer de que ela não voltaria, de que Ruby estava certa de sua decisão.

Me levantei daquele casulo que havia criado em torno de mim, observando o mundo lá fora. A cidade ainda estava tomada por aquela aparência gélida, branca, recoberta pela neve, porém, a nevasca havia parado.

Em Storybrooke, visto que o temporal havia parado, as primeiras pessoas começavam a arriscar sair da rua, a encarar os destroços deixados por aquela catástrofe. Querendo fugir de qualquer comentário, qualquer dedo apontado, apressei meus passos, trancando-me novamente na pousada. Inevitável não desejar que se tivessem que escolher um outro momento para aquele vendaval vir e destruir, aquela seria a hora.

Comecei a recolher os primeiros cacos, alguém precisaria ajeitar aquela casa, e, aparentemente, apenas restara eu para esta função. Quando me aproximei da sala que Ruby passara a dormir, um livro em especial me chamou a atenção. Me aproximei do livro de capa preta de couro, deveria ter no mínimo umas três mil páginas pela grossura, mas não fora isto que eu parara para ver, e sim, a folha de papel que nele havia. Puxei aquela folha, sem pretensão de que fosse algo que mudaria alguma coisa, mas, talvez eu nunca fora tão surpreendida em toda minha vida. A cada linha aquela dor parecia crescer.

"_Minha Belle_

_..."minha"...você ainda me deixaria chamá-la assim, querida?! Se não deixar, me desculpe, mas eu pretendo até o final destas linhas lhe convencer do contrário. Eu pensei em começar isto de diversas formas,...contando como nos conhecemos, como tudo aconteceu, como nossa amizade se transformou em amor...mas,...mas o que eu posso fazer se eu tenho a namorada mais criativa do mundo e que já fez tudo isso para mim em nosso belo livro de contos?_

_Pensei então copiar algum poema...algo como "o amor é fogo que arde sem se ver"...mas...que sentimento isto teria? Se não roubar as palavras do nosso velho Camões. Decidi então que eu não saberia escrever, que eu não sei escrever...colocar no papel o que eu realmente desejo, por isso, você provavelmente irá se perder...nesse momento mesmo deve estar voltando no início, acreditando que perdeu alguma linha, alguma palavra...mas não, é só a falta de nexo da mulher que você escolheu. Sim...que você escolheu, porque, minha Bell, você me escolheu. Eu teria te escolhido no momento que te vi, no momento em que viajei nos teu belo par de olhos azuis, mas esta decisão não era minha...ou ao menos não só minha. _

_Nem sempre passamos por momentos fáceis, na verdade, eles andam bastante raros. Mas se você soubesse, se soubesse que é com você que eu desejo estar, que é por você que eu sinto meu coração acelerar (mesmo depois de todos estes anos) e que é nos seus braços que eu quero me perder...faria eu parecer menos idiota do que eu tenho sido ultimamente? Tudo tem uma razão, meu amor, e eu não posso lhe contar tudo...eu não descobri tudo, mas se por acaso, um dia algo me acontecer, saiba que você precisa procurar pela Maldição das Luas Azuis, ela será seu maior pesadelo, mas também sua maior resposta._

_Você é tudo que eu vivo, é tudo que eu respiro. Como não lembrar de você com todos os muffins de amora que me cercam na lanchonete? Ou cachoeiras que eu me banho? Ou livros que você espalha pela nossa casa? Ou belos vestidos azuis que você se veste sempre que saímos?...Cada pequena coisa que cruza o meu caminho, faz eu me lembrar de você...de nós...e eu sinto aquela nostalgia dos nossos primeiros anos. Houve uma época em que pensamos que o mais difícil seria enfrentar a vovó, encarar a cidade...e agora, depois destes anos, olhamos para trás...e temos saudade daquilo, como é possível? Nossos problemas parecem tão maiores agora, assim como minha vontade de concertá-los...por favor, se souber um caminho, meu amor, me ensine...me explique...eu seria capaz de qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa para viver todos os dias da minha vida ao seu lado._

_Por falar em dias, cá estou eu, exatamente para isso...para dizer o quanto eu desejo passar o resto da minha vida com você. Parece muito tempo? Talvez seja, eu espero que seja...porque ainda sinto que temos muito para viver, lugares para conhecer, momentos para vivenciar. Mas se não for muito tempo, eu também não hei de reclamar, vou aproveitar cada minuto ao seu lado, porque isso é tudo o que eu peço. _

_Na verdade...meu pedido não é aquele, meu pedido, de verdade,...é: Belle, você seria capaz de passar o resto da sua vida ao lado dessa lobinha? Você casaria comigo, Belle French? E mais do que isso, aceita continuar sendo a minha Belle?_

_Com todo o amor que houver nessa vida, e em todas as outras,_

_Ruby Lucas. _


	6. A Última Luna

"_A lua é capaz de brilhar porque existe um sol."_

– _Kannazuki No Miko_

_Ruby's POV:_

- Arghhhh! – Me debati novamente contra aquela grade, sentindo a dor causada pelas marcas do aço daquela cela. Meu corpo inteiro estava dolorido, podia sentir cada pedaço de músculo retraído, exausto pela tentativa frustrada de escapar. O ambiente úmido, escuro e frio não me era estranho, mas tão pouco eu conseguia identificar. Cai sentada no chão, vencida pelo cansaço. Respirei fundo, com o coração apertado e foi inevitável não perceber o fio de lágrimas quente escorrer pelos olhos, avançado pela pele de meu rosto. Na fresta da parede, uma falha não intencional na construção onde eu havia sido trancafiada, a vi brilhar de longe, reluzente no céu. Uma pontada de dor na espinha, fez com que eu me contorcesse no chão. – Nãããão! – Lutei, em meio a um gemido de dor, contra minha própria natureza.

Mais uma pontada, e tentei conter a dor, cerrando meus próprios punhos, eu tinha que ser forte, Belle merecia meu esforço, meu amor, e eu não poderia ser responsável mais uma vez pela sua infelicidade. O formigamento, ao mesmo tempo tão característico da transformação, e por outro lado tão inédito tomou cada célula que havia em mim, impedindo que eu levantasse. Por mais de centenas de descrições que eu havia lido, jamais seria capaz de descrever o que era aquela dor, algo totalmente diferente de qualquer outra transformação. Meu sol não poderia me iluminar, senti que cada vestígio de humanidade que havia em mim estava prestes a se apagar. - Belle! – Gritei, mas misturado ao nome da minha doce Belle, um uivo tomou lugar a minha voz.

...

_Algumas horas antes,_

Eu não sabia como me acertar com Belle, era a verdade, mas não me restavam dúvidas de que ela era a mulher da minha vida, de que era com ela que eu estava destinada a passar todos os dias da minha vida. Em minha mente, tudo ainda parecia bastante confuso, ao mesmo tempo que eu tentava encontrar uma maneira de pedi-la em casamento, de mostrar a ela que eu não gostaria de viver mais entre discussões, eu precisava encontrar uma forma de descobrir o que Rumple estava tramando, a esta altura não me restavam incertezas de que era ele que estava por trás de todas as coisas sinistras que vinham assombrando Storybrooke.

- Você não me engana! – Invadi aquele antiquário, em busca do homem pitoresco que se dizia dono daquele local.

Uma risada de deboche veio de dentro da saleta que ficava ao lado esquerdo da loja. Rumple não havia se dado ao trabalho de vir receber quem entrara em sua loja. Virei a placa da loja para "Fechado" e adentrei ao local, destemida e certa do que eu queria.

- Suas cordialidades já foram melhores! – Anunciei minha entrada a saleta. Seus olhos se desvencilharam de uma ampulheta que havia ao lado direito de sua mesa, e fui encarada com as orbes escuras e sombrias. O sorriso de sarcasmo ainda permanecia em seu rosto.

- Eu sabia que era você, canina...eu sei de tudo! – Disse o homem de uma forma irritantemente desafiadora.

- A Maldição das Luas Azuis...eu já sei de tudo...eu...

Mas Rumple me interrompeu, se apoiando na velha bengala de cascalho, ficou de pé.

- Fez a lição de casa...que boa garota, eu não esperava nada menos de você, era o mínimo, senhorita Lucas.

Rumple me desarmou com as palavras, fazendo com que eu engolisse em seco.

- Eu não posso ser a...

Fui interrompida mais uma vez.

- Com certeza és,...chegou a conferir sua árvore genealógica? – O velho sorriu com maldade, juntando a ponta dos dedos de ambas as mãos. – Seu destino já estava escrito nas estrelas, e sinto em informar, ...ele é um tanto quanto trágico! – O velho enrugado gargalhou e quando meus olhos encontraram suas orbes gélidas, ma conclusão me pegou desprevenida.

- A VOVÓ! – Exclamei, horrorizada. Tampei minha boca, engolindo o choro, e o enorme sorriso de Rumple respondeu minha pergunta. – Você está tramando isso desde o início, não foi uma fatalidade foi...foi...

- Eu sou um ótimo estrategista, deveria saber desde o princípio!

Avancei um passo na direção de Rumple, tomada pela raiva, ódio, como ele fora capaz de matar a Vovó? _Como ele pode..._

Quando me dei conta, eu torcia a gola de sua camisa com uma das minhas mãos.

- Belle nunca poderá amar você, não vês a criatura horrível que és? Por dentro e por fora...eu tenho nojo...- Falava com os dentes cerrados, o fitando com meus olhos verdes, que ainda tentavam conter as lagrimas que os embargavam.

Como um raio, fui lançada para o canto da sala. Ao sentir minhas costas baterem contra a parede, gemi baixo. Podia ver a ira, a inveja que dominava Rumple e alimentava aquela criatura horrenda que ele sempre fora.

Com dificuldade e a ajuda da bengala, o velho manco veio se aproximando, apoiou a bengala em minha mão, pressionando-a e fui obrigada a apertar os olhos, na tentativa de conter a dor. Engoli o grito que subira por minha garganta, voltando a encará-lo.

- E é exatamente por isso que se tornarás uma. Serás uma criatura horrível, Ruby, talvez muito pior que eu...e...ai sim, estaremos páreo a páreo.

...

_Rumple's POV:_

As badaladas da meia noite soaram como música aos meus ouvidos. Me teletransportei para a floresta encantada onde meu encontro estava marcado. Meus olhos captaram os últimos instantes da sua transformação, uma maldição nunca havia sido tão bem concretizada em minha opinião.

Ao me ver, os caninos afiados surgiram no canto de sua boca. Um rosnado, indicava que a loba sob as quatro patas, estava prestes a me atacar, mas antes que Ruby pudesse se dar conta de sua agilidade, uma vez que havia se transformado, conjurei um feitiço, lançando-o em sua direção. O animal foi envolvida por uma névoa roxa capaz de paralisá-la. Sorri, aproximando, mantendo minha mão congelada na direção da loba, para que o feitiço continuasse a vingar.

- Você não acreditou, não foi Ruby? – Acabei sorrindo, os olhos verdes da loba de repente pareceram mais claros, apesar de confusos. Eu sabia que ela compreendia o que eu falava, sabia que tinha a consciência humana, apesar de habitar um corpo totalmente primitivo. – É estranho, não é? Ter a consciência enquanto se está presa no corpo deste canino? – Me abaixei com certa dificuldade, e com a mão livre, acariciei a penugem do animal na altura de onde batia seu coração. Podia senti-lo pulsar por baixo daquele manto de carne e pelo, e isso fez com que eu sorrisse, em outra ocasião, teria arrancado aquele órgão de uma só vez e estraçalhado-o...mas não, isso era pouco, e isto não traria o que eu de fato desejava: Belle. – Seria muito mais fácil acabar com a sua vida assim...imagino o quão forte e vivido deveria ser aquele coraçãozinho, certamente dos meus preferidos...- Sorri com maldade, mas depois fiz uma careta. – Mas não...não...eu não quero que minha amada Belle guarde raiva, rancores de mim...

A loba rosnou mais uma vez, como se protestasse.

- E antes que você comece a discutir, não...ela não guarda, Belle me ama, ela só precisa encontrar onde está este amor que ela tanto lutou para guardar a sete chaves. E você, minha cara Ruby, é aí que entra você e sua forma...é aí que irá me auxiliar e de certo que será de muita ajuda. Você tem a consciência, é humana por dentro...mas a Maldição das Luas Azuis a forçara a continuar na forma e com os instintos animais. – Sorri com maldade, imaginando os reflexos que aquilo poderia ter na jovem loba. Nem todos nascem para a maldade, e os que são obrigados a encarná-la, jamais conseguem se perdoar.

Apontei minha mão livro em direção a parede velha e em dourado, as letras da velha profecia da Maldição das Luas Azuis começaram a se desenhar em uma caligrafia perfeita.

" _No céu a brilhar,_

_A filha da lua devota será._

_Sob a sexagésima quinta lua cheia,_

_Sua verdadeira e única forma vingará._

_Seu instinto irá reinar,_

_E seu coração, de nada adiantará. "_

Afastei alguns passos da loba, mantendo-a sob a névoa roxa, porém encarando-a cada vez mais encurralada. Apontei novamente para a parede e as letras douradas se embaralharam, no lugar delas, uma sequência de imagens, como um filme em slides corridos, mostraram cenas do passado de Ruby como loba, cada uma de suas vítimas, cada sangue derrubado.

- Não és tão diferente assim, no fundo, sabes que está és tu.

Sorri mais uma vez ao constatar os olhos de terror da loba, e libertando-a da névoa, me teletransportei daquele cubículo onde ela havia sido trancafiada em meio a floresta encantada.

_Ruby's POV:_

Se fosse necessário descrever, eu possivelmente não conseguira. Pela primeira vez eu sabia, sem sombra de duvidas, o que era estar naquela forma. Pela primeira vez eu sabia que eu era Ruby, mas eu também sabia que a "loba" estava mais dominante do que nunca. Meu instinto desejava se alimentar, desejava derrubar sangue, poder me alimentar de uma carne fresca, enquanto aquela ideia, me enojava.

Rumple surgiu esclarecendo todas as dúvidas que haviam em mim. A profecia e a maldição que há pouco tempo eu descobrira, agora haviam se colidido, agora faziam sentido. Eu era a última filha da lua, era a última da minha linhagem, já que não restaram herdeiros além de mim. Eu era a destinada a ser amaldiçoada pela sexagésima quinta lua cheia, e Rumple se encarregou disto matando Vovó. Por vezes me passou pela mente todas as vezes que Vovó fora forte, todas as vezes que ela insistira em estar por perto. Hoje eu sabia, mais do que nunca, que Vovó era meu amuleto de proteção, enquanto ela estivesse viva, enquanto estivesse por perto, nada aconteceria. Desejei chorar, desejei implorar perdão em sua lápide todas as vezes que fora injusta, desejei rezar...mas tudo o que eu conseguia sentir se resumia a uma palavra: fome. E de uma forma ou de outra, eu tinha que liquidá-la, mesmo sabendo que isso significava assumir que Rumple havia vencido.

Instintivamente, parti em direção a porta de madeira, derrubando-a de uma vez com a força do meu corpo. O sol que me iluminava, me aquecia, parecia mais distante do que nunca, tudo o que eu enxergava era a lua.

Haviam duas certezas:

Eu era uma loba.

Eu precisava caçar.


End file.
